


Nap time and facial hair

by Webtrinsic



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Baby Peter Parker, Drabble, M/M, Papa Steve, Sleepy Peter, dad tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 18:57:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11296773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Webtrinsic/pseuds/Webtrinsic
Summary: Peter get's tired when tugging at Tony's beard





	Nap time and facial hair

Tiny hand's pulled at Tony's goatee causing him to chuckle.

"I think he likes you," Steve calls, kissing both Tony and their newly adopted son on the head. They'd brought him home three weeks ago, and Tony had been doubtful. Not doubtful in the son he chose, but himself. He'd promised himself the moment he laid eyes on Peter, he wouldn't raise him the way he'd been raised.

The toddler giggled at his father's kisses, making grabby hand's toward the super soldier. Tony reluctantly handed Peter over to his husband, but smiled nonetheless. 

"I hope so," Tony admitted, watching the two-year old reach for Steve's golden hair. Steve smirked, but turned genuine; staring intently into Tony's insecure eyes. 

"Peter loves you very much, as do I. You're doing wonderfully Tony," Steve persuaded, leaning down to peck Tony's lips. Peter giggled, clapping his tiny hand's together, causing Tony and Steve to break apart. They chuckled, both blowing kisses at their small child. 

Peter reveled in the attention, but got distracted again by Tony's facial hair.  Steve smiled, "Look's like I'm not the only one who likes your facial hair."

"There won't be any left it you keep pulling on it," Tony told the toddler, who smiled not seeming to mind. Steve's watch beeped, that meant one thing. Nap time.

"No tired," Peter yawned, contradicting his previous statement. Tony chuckled, pressing a kiss to his son’s temple. 

“Yes tired,” Tony chuckled, watching Steve rock they’re little boy in his arms. Peter’s head fell against Steve’s chest, eyes drooping shut. 

Tony and Steve smiled fondly, before setting off to put there son to bed.


End file.
